Friends with teenage benifits
by gee-tar1624
Summary: Sam has something freddie needs and there is only one way he is going to get it; seddie my first fanfic


Disclaimer: i do not own icarly, but that doesnt mean that i dont have fantasies...

freddie's pov

i walked through the school hallways untill i reached my locker. i brought out some textbooks for geometry, social studies and more classes that i really dont want to go to. I usually would but i got no sleep last night because i was trying to fix my stupid laptop. It needs a new Gxp-port stick.  
>(AN i have know clue to what that is and it is not real)i dont want to ask my mom because she real tight with work right now so i'm stuck.

Like my day wasnt going bad until Sam happened to skip up to my locker. She seemed happy but Sam gets happy when someone (me) gets hurt. "Yo Yo fre-d-d-d-ie"

"What do you want" I said in a monotone to angry voice.

"fine then if you dont want me around i wont stay but i may have something you want" she began to walk when i held her petite waist to get her back.

"what?" i asked unconvinced of the fact she had something i wanted but it was worth a try. Just then she reached into her back-pack and brought out a Gxp-port stick. Oh thank you lord! "is that what i think it is? How'd you get it?"

"well i heard you saying or complaining about one after the last show, then yesterday my mom left me at my uncle Carmines house and he is actually really good at technology stuff and he told me if i needed anything i could look at the pile of computer parts and asked him for a G-sticky thingy and he gave me this" She held it up in glory.

At that moment i gave her a huge hug knowing that she had given me my sleep back and it filled me with..  
>.with...with love? that she remembered that i needed and wanted one. " Watch it fredbag and let go off me!"<p>

"sorry but thank you so much"

"it comes with a catch" Oh No! Sams catches are usually like give me food or buy me food or hand feed me food or food...or...food?

"UGH!...what is it sam...i really need this!" i gave her my helpless eyes that usually gets her even if it is sam, she has lightened and gotten more emotional in her old age.

"it's nothing much" she squeeled in in a loving voice, rocking onto her tip~toes and holding her hands together. "I just need some computer time...your computer" she said blaitently as if i never knew what she ment at first. But that deal was exceptable.

"Yeh Yeh! whatever you want but i just want more than 3 hours of sleep" and with that she handed me the little stick and skipped of happy with the deal she had. I hadnt even realized that i had been smiling at her like a little puppy in love until carly came up behind me and asked:

"why are you smiling in the direction of where sam skipped of like a little puppy in love?"

"what! me? no, but look what she gave me..." i waved it infront of her face. "Its the thing i was complaining to you about"

"and she just gave it to you? that was nice!"

"well it came with a condition..."

"i knew it...well what?"

"she gets to use my laptop when she wants" Then the bell rang carly waved and gave me a "just be carefull" look, which i understand but sam is much more mature than she was before.

FREDDIE'S BEDROOM:

I was on my laptop straight after i got home from school much like always but this time i was installing my new software. I wasnt aware of what time it was because i was busy up dating things like icarly, homework and the news and such, when i realized it was already 8:30. My mom walked into my my room and told me that she had to go to bed to get up early for her new shift at work.

i continued to surf the web now that my laptop was going so smoothly when i hear a faint knocking on my window. i went over to the window and realized that sam was out on the fire~escape from my window. i let her in and she informed me that it wad only 5 degrees out side by kicking my shin.

"g-o-d, i-t'sss fr-eee-zzz-ing" she shivered.

"shh! my moms asleep and uhhh..." i got an original galaxy wars blanket that my dad gave me, "here take this" i wrapped i around her petite and highly goose~bumped body. after it was fully wrapped around her shoulders with her still shivering i begun, "what are you doing here, its almost nine?"

"y-you t-told m-me i c-could us-se you-uor la-p-p-t-top-p wh-when-ev-v-ver i wa-want-ted" she mumbled out.

"ugh lets just get your warm first...emm just come here" i took her over to my bed and told her to get i.

"what are you planning on doing?" what did she think, we are only seventeen and i dont even want...well i wouldnt say know but only if we were older.

"getting you warm!"

"is that a euthemism?"

"just get in!" after she did get in i followed. i got my laptop, gave it to her and then put my arm around her freezing body to keep her never seemed concered about my arm now dropping to her back probably soon her hips. "what do you need my laptop for?"

"homework, you know my teachers complain that i dont do my homework but they only give homework on the computer these days and my mom refuses to get one she says "you could use the money on something better like gambling"" She begins to ramble on about her mom being a bad mom.

"so where is your mom?" I ask.

"Vegas...Can you help me?"

"Of coarse what with?"

"science..." Her expression was blank but i was willing to help her and more confident about letting Sam use my laptop because she was using it for home work.

Hope you liked it, its my first one and the next chapter will be up soon,

gee-tar1624 xoxo `


End file.
